


You're Worth It

by AloneShadow



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Control Issues, Cute, Hurt/Comfort, Intoxication, Love, M/M, Some Fluff, Some angst, Steve Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Touchy-Feely, and Steve as well, so power, such danger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:57:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8253208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AloneShadow/pseuds/AloneShadow
Summary: During a mission, Steve end up locked in a cell...





	

“Clint, could you please stop running around like a chicken?” 

“I’m trying to- stay alive, ya know?” Clint Barton jumped over a bench and covered his head with an arm while the bullets hit the metal like a storm. “Would you mind doing something here, instead of just watching me run around?” he said looking up at the sky. 

Iron Man was flying over the zone, scanning the enemies that were running closer to the archer into the large parking of the city. “Three on you left- is your bow that one of them is waving like a cheerleader?” 

“Sorry.” 

“Unbelievable…” 

“I’m sorry!” 

“I gave it to you this morning! Five hours ago!” 

“Yeah, and it sucks so bad that I decided to give it to them.” 

“You really just lost my bow.” 

“ _My bow_.” 

“And you lost it!” 

“They were shooting at me!” 

“Ok, THAT’S ENOUGH.” Came the hard and tense voice of Steve Rogers, climbing to the roof of a house close to the big open parking Clint was, watching Iron Man flying and shooting at the enemies to help him, “Hawkeye, hold on. Iron Man-“ 

“I just made it, really, I literally finished to fix that bow tonight-“ 

“STARK.” 

“I know, FINE! On my way.” 

Steve watched the red suit approaching at full speed, once again surprised that he already knew what he was going to ask him. “How many of them?” 

“At least ten, but more are coming from the city.” Tony took him at flight and then back toward Clint. 

“Where’s Natasha?” asked Captain America. 

“Still in the marketplace, evacuating people.” Answer the woman herself through the wireless communicators. 

“Iron Man will come to help you, hang in there.” 

“I will?” Asked Tony. 

“I’ll help Clint; you can go check the situation there. We need to stop all this soon as we can.” Steve let go from him and landed on two armed men before throwing the shield to clear the way to Clint that was now hiding behind a car.

“Welcome to the party.” Said the archer, punching a man to the ground and crouching before the bullets start raging again. 

Steve jumped over the car and lowered beside him, handing him the bow, “You’re ok?” 

“Yeah, but they keep coming from everywhere.” Clint nodded a thanks, checking the weapon, “You think they’re still in the hospital too?” 

“Their boss is still there. SHIELD’s agent are keeping an eye on him, but they’ll need us there as well.” Steve looked up: the enemies were now at least twenty; all men in dark military suit and heavily armed.

“They’re going to make lots of people really pissed because of an old man.” Said Tony via the com. 

“-they’re boss.” Natasha’s voice arrived half-broken. 

“What?” Asked both Clint and Steve. 

“That man is not their boss!” Repeated Natasha, “I’ve talked with him. He’s not their boss or of some importance for them.”  
Steve and Clint stared at each other, “They want to keep us here.” Said the Captain. 

“A trap?” asked Tony. 

“A distraction.” Said Clint, “Then what-?” A bullet flew over his head, “I’m so done with these guys...” He hissed, shooting and hitting some enemies while others keep coming. 

“There’s no other place of relevance for them in this city.” Said Steve, “We are in the middle of nowhere…” he re-watched in his mind their flight to the little city situated in a country zone, just a normal city, nothing happened in there in ages, no military base, no laboratories, nothing… 

“Maybe there’s something…” said Tony, scanning the zone with the suit. 

“What have you found?” Asked Steve. 

“Not sure yet, but is right under your feet. JARVIS have found something that seems to drain lot of energy from the city.” 

“We need to go and check.” Said Clint, staring at the Captain that nodded slowly while asking, “You can see anything else?” 

“Uh… well, it seems to be just empty spaces.” 

“Really?”

“Some kind of tunnels. No human traces, sorry to disappoint you, Captain Puncher Fever.” 

Clint shook his head ironically, checking on the enemies coming closer. 

“I can go, if you guys are busy.” Said Bruce Banner, calm and clearly still thinking about what he just heard. 

After a second of silence, Tony said, “He could. JARVIS will keep an eye on him if something happens.”

Steve grabbed Clint and covered both from some bullets with the shield, “No. I’ll go with him. Clint, you can-“ 

“Rocket!” Suddenly screamed Clint. 

Steve quickly looked behind them, a man aiming a rocket launcher at them, and grabbed Clint's arm while he was trying to shot an arrow, both jumping down from the parking before the car exploded. 

Clint shot the arrow that stuck into the wall and both of them grasped at the rope attached to it, hitting against the stone wall soon after. “I can come with you, yeah, my pleasure... ouch.” Sighed the archer. 

Steve looked down: was at least a five meters jump to the floor. He looked at his right and saw the underground parking not too far from them, “Can you reach the road?” 

“I can try…” Nodded Clint, climbing on his shoulder and jumping on the floor above them. 

Steve breathed a few times and then let go the rope, landing hard on his feet, hands on the concreate for balance. Standing up, shaking his feet a little, he looked up and saw Clint slowly coming down with another… he called them rope-arrow, but Clint always glared at him when he use that word, so he just nodded at him when he landed at his side after a little jump. 

“Guys? You two still alive?” Asked Iron Man from their coms.

“Yeah. We’re here.” Said Steve, “Can you guide us to the place?” 

“Here.” Called Bruce, waving at them from a service door in a corner of the ground floor of the parking.

“You’re always so fast, Bruce?” asked Clint while they both ran to him. 

“Wandering around is the only thing I can do when I’m not called in action.” Sighed Bruce, grabbing a Stark device from the blue jacket. 

“Bruce you can lead them down there, right?” Said Tony. 

“Yes, I’m good. Come on.” 

“Be careful.” Said Natasha. 

“You too up there.” Said Clint. 

Steve follow them inside: the tight corridors were almost completely in the dark, only some little lights seemed to work and lot of the metal doors around them where closed. They keep going down for some set of stairs until the air became colder and the place more silent. 

Bruce followed the signal on the device until they reach a big metal door: he tried to open it, but was completely stuck. 

“Let me try.” Steve put the Shield on his back and push the door for a bit, then take a step back and hit it with a kick that cracked it open. 

“Nice.” Grinned Clint. 

“Sorry,” said Bruce, “Better not to call the other guy just because of a door…” 

“And because we are underground?” added Clint, making him smile. 

“That too.” 

“Don’t worry.” Steve entered first, watching the large room with some tech stuff and computer still on. “The energy flows in here?” 

“There.” Bruce pointed another room without a door and entered it, followed by the captain.

Steve looked around: there was a smell...a smell of something sweet and strong… 

“Empty… that’s weird.” Said Clint, a hand on the doorway, "Maybe they kept something in here before?”

“The energy still flows here, though.” 

“Where exactly?” asked Steve.

“Through the walls.” 

They all stared at them for a moment, then Steve remembered what that place looked like: a gas room. “Get out!” he pushed Bruce away, against Clint, both falling on the ground with some grunt while a door slide shut in front of the Captain, locking him inside.

Bruce quickly got up and watched through the glass of the door, “Steve you ok?” 

“Yeah.” Nodded the soldier, looking around, “Can you get me out?” 

Bruce looked down at the device and then ran to the computers, “Yes… working on it.”

“We should’ve notice it…” said Clint, annoyed. 

“I wasn’t expecting to found something like this either.” Sighed Steve, “Step back, I’ll try to-” before he could throw the shield, a gas starts to flow in the little room from all its angles. 

“Oh shit- Bruce... Bruce we have a problem!” 

“It’s not me, it’s not even from these computers!” Said the other, running back to him, looking inside, “Steve use the shield, break the glass with the shield!” Bruce saw the soldier one knee on the floor, coughing, covering his face with an arm. 

“Hey, what’s happening?” come Tony’s voice from the com, “Team? Can I have a report? Hello?” 

Clint grabbed an old metal pipe and hit the glass with all his strength but the pipe jumped back almost hitting him instead, “Dammit!” he turned to Bruce and noticed the green in his eyes, “Bruce you can’t turn now, ok? You’re gonna kill us.” 

“So what? We stay here and watch him die?!” Roared the Hulk’s voice. 

Suddenly the gas stopped and they both turned again to the cell.

When the gas faded, Steve was still coughing, still alive. He slowly stood up, checking himself, coughing a bit and then looked at them, “I’m ok. I’m fine, I think.” 

The other two took a breath of relief. “What was that?” asked Clint.

“I don’t know.” Said Bruce, voice still low and deep. 

Steve looked at him and nodded, “No need to Hulk-out.” He said with a little smile, “Let me try break this door. Step back.” 

They both moved aside but they literally fall back on the ground again when the shield shattered the door and part of the wall around it, crashing on the other side of the room, almost destroying that too; the ceiling tremble and they stayed down, blinking in surprise. 

Steve stepped out from the cell, looking at the shield and then at the two, “Uh… sorry. Maybe the walls were old…”

“Cap, I hit the door with a pipe and it did nothing.” Said Clint helping Bruce standing up, “I’m not strong like you, but the wall wasn’t that old either. Nothing seems that old in here.” 

Steve nodded a sorry again, because he didn’t know what else to say. He took the shield back from the wall, surprised by the light resistance: he really had used so much strength?

“Someone still care to report to the second in command of this team about what the hell happened ?” come the nervous voice of Tony. 

“You’re the second in command only if Steve’s out.” Huffed Clint, “We’re fine. There was a strange cell in here.” 

“A cell?” 

“I was locked in it.” Said Steve, “And breathed some gas, but it seems that wasn’t dangerous.” 

“What?” 

“A gas?” come the voices of Tony and Natasha. 

“We’re fine…” Clint looked at Bruce, “We’re fine?” and the Doctor nodded, breathing slowly.

“Well, then come back up here. The party is still on.” 

“Yes sir.” Smiled ironically Steve, looking at Bruce, “You ok?” 

“I will be.” He looked up at him, “But I’m worried about you.” 

“I’m fine.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“I am. Come on, the others need us.” Said Steve, running back to the entrance. 

Clint looked at him then at the doctor, “You don’t believe him?” 

“He’ll need a checkup when we’ll be back on the plane.” Sighed Bruce, staring at the computer for a moment before follow the Captain.

When they come back in the underground parking, bullets from everywhere where ready to welcome them. 

“These guys really don’t want to give up.” Snorted Clint, crouching behind some cars. 

“I can’t turn here… the whole parking would fall down.” Said Bruce looking at the ceiling. 

“Then we fight. Cover me.” Steve grabbed the shield and run out while Clint shot arrows to help him. 

Bruce watched the soldier, more and more convinced that something wasn’t right: he kicked people, hit others with the shield but the hits were aggressive, so strong that most the enemies start to walk back while others were smashed against walls and cars, flying away like missiles. “Clint…” 

“What?” 

“We need-” Bruce shivered when a man hit the roof, smashing then down on the floor, spilling blood from the mouth, “We need to stop Steve.” 

“Yeah- wait, what?” 

“Look at him. Somethings not right.” 

Clint get down and follow the soldier with the eyes, “He’s really… focused?” 

“We have to stop him.” Bruce said, moving closer to the soldier, staying low behind the cars. 

“But- damn it… Steve, that’s enough!” Clint jumped over the car and ran straight to him. 

Bruce stopped, “Clint, wait!” 

“Steve, hold on a sec… hey!” 

Steve turned around when the archer grabbed his shoulder and his instinct kicked in: the shield hit Clint on the chest and he flied away, rolling on the floor. 

Steve looked at him without understand exactly what just happened: he just turned around, he always manage to stop in time, to be present with his mind even during a fight; he had never hurt none of the team, never. He punched one last enemy and then ran to his friends.

“Stay there.” Said Bruce without looking at the soldier, crouching next to Clint, keeping him laying on one side: the archer didn’t seem to breath normally, blood was sliding from a cut on his forehead.

“I was just-” 

“I know, but now wait there.” 

“We have to bring him upstairs-” Steve put the shield on his back and moved to help the archer but Bruce stood in the way. He stared at the doctor, “Bruce, we have to help him.”

“You can’t. Don’t you see what you’re doing? What you’ve done to those people?” 

“This is the battlefield, what did you expect?” 

“It’s not-” Bruce grabbed his arm when he tried to move forward, “Steve, listen to me-“ 

Steve got free, grabbing his arm instead and suddenly heard something crack. He froze and looked up: Bruce’s eyes where green, in pain, but still in control. 

Bruce kept a hand on his and said, “It was the gas. That gas did something to you, something that was probably directed to me, but you got locked in that cell instead.” 

“I- I’m sorry… Bruce I-”

“I know.” Bruce tried to stay calm, even if now his voice was clearly worried, “But if I can live with a broken arm, another hit can kill Clint. You don’t have enough control on your strength at the moment.” 

Steve released him, “They knew you were around…” 

“They wanted me- the Hulk, to lose control.” Nodded Bruce, keeping his arm against himself with a hand, “You shouldn’t have entered that cell, Steve, damn it…” 

Clint coughed a bit and looked up in pain, “Was a good plan, have to- admit that-” and coughed again while Bruce lowered beside him. 

Steve made only a step forward, “Clint, I’m sorry-” 

“I know, don’t worry-ARGH! BRUCE, what the hell!” 

“Sorry, need to check your ribs.” 

“What was that?” asked Tony. 

“Clint?” asked Natasha. 

“We- we have a little problem here.” Said Bruce, “We need support to reach the plane. Clint need medications.” 

“Is he ok?” 

“I am. Don’t worry Nat.” Answer the archer. 

“What kind of problem?” asked Iron Man. 

Bruce looked up at Steve that sighed and said “Me. I’m the problem.” 

 

Natasha was already waiting for them in the parking upstairs when they appeared: Bruce was helping Clint to walk, keeping one of he’s arm on his shoulders; Steve was two steps away from them. “What happened?” asked the spy, surprised, “Who actually manage to put you down?” 

“I did.” Said Steve, keeping his distance. 

Natasha looked at him, then at the others and then at the Captain again, frowning, “You?” 

Bruce sighed, “The cell he got locked in. He breathed some strange gas and now, well…” 

“He is like a Hulk without control on his powers. But apparently calm, at least… and not green.” 

“Clint.” Bruce glared at him, then looked back at Steve, “Came on, sooner we’ll get you home, the better.” And, with Natasha’s help, they took Clint on the SHIELD’s plane.

“Where’s Tony?” asked Bruce. 

“Cleaning the area, he probably…” 

Steve looked at them but didn’t follow on the plane, looking back at the city and then up.

“WATCH OUT DOWN THERE!” Yelled Tony, flying rocket down to them. 

Steve followed his laser and spotted an enemy. He grabbed the shield and ran against him, protecting himself from some bullets and then kicked him away but, hearing the scream of pain on the man, Captain America hesitated. 

“Wake up, sparkle!” 

He looked up and Tony took him away while a grenade explode in the same spot. “Thanks…” He just said with a tense voice. 

“Usually you’re not the one sleeping on the job, Cap- uh?” Tony looked down, “Steve… what are you doing?” 

Steve was trying to grab his arm better for balance but the crack he heard in the armor were so loud that he left it like it was burning, falling down: was a pretty high jump and he felt pain all over his spine when he landed, rolling once on the street, feeling pain in every breath for a moment. 

“Steve!” Bruce was running to him.

“I’m fine. It’s ok.” Said Steve, breathing hard, still down on one knee.

“He’s fine, I’m not!” Iron Man landed not far from them, “You cracked my suit. What the hell?” 

“Sorry.” 

“He didn’t meant to.” Said Bruce, “It’s because of the gas he breathed in those tunnels.” 

The faceplate of the suit come up and Tony looked at both, “The gas? You said you were fine.” 

“That’s because I was sure that I was.” Steve stood up, trying to be patience. 

“You alright?” Asked Bruce and he nodded, “Ok… we have to take both you and Clint back in New York.” 

“Yeah, trying not to break anything else.” Sighed Tony. 

Steve follow them to the plane but he stopped again at the entrance, staring at Natasha trying to cheer up Clint, laying on a long seat. 

“Come on, don’t make such a drama about it.” Snorted Tony at the archer, “It’s not that bad- oh, you found my bow?” 

“My bow.” 

“That you lost after ten minutes.”

“Steve, come on.” Called Bruce. 

Natasha looked up at the soldier and she was the faster to understand, “Steve…” 

“I can’t fly on a plane right now.” Said Steve, “I can’t risk breaking something or hurting one of you again.” 

“It’s not that bad.” Said Bruce, getting closer, “We’ll be fine. Clint sure will be and my arm is already fix it…” 

“I don’t want to risk it.” 

“So what, you’ll stay here until we find a cure?” Said Tony. He, Bruce and Natasha were on the edge of the plane entrance, staring down at the soldier. 

“It could pass in few hours. I can wait here until then.” Nodded Steve. 

“What if it doesn’t?” Said Natasha, “Or if it get worse?” 

“That’s one more reason to wait here.” Steve breathed deeply, shaking his head, “It’s too risky make me fly with you now.” 

The others looked at him unsure and then Tony said, “Alright. You guys take Clint to the hospital; me and Captain Crazy will stay here and see what happen.” And he got off the plane. 

“You don’t have to-“ 

“You don’t have word on the matter, Sparky.” 

“You’ve seen what I’ve done to Clint and Bruce- and your suit.” 

Tony looked down at the cracked armor and just nodded, “Yeah. We’ll try not to do that again.” 

“He’s right,” Said Bruce, “There were a lot of computers down there, maybe Tony can find something.” 

“See? I’m useful.” 

Steve sighed, looking down. 

“I could stay myself, but-“ 

“We don’t need a Hulk vs Captain America fight, yeah.” Nodded Natasha, “Let’s go then. Clint can’t wait forever.”

“Say sorry again to Clint for me.” Steve stepped back while Bruce nodded and the plane’s door closed: the vehicle slowly started to rise and then was over their heads, flying away.

“Come on, show me the magic room.” Said Tony, "Police and SHIELD can handle the situation for a bit." 

Steve breathed deeply looking at the random fight he saw around the place, then nodded and led the way to the ground floor of the parking again: they walked in the gloomy corridors until Steve stopped in the computer room, “I was locked in there.” He said, pointing at the cell. 

“You break free, I guess…” Said Tony looking at the wall and door destroyed. 

“The gas was already effecting me. I just… I didn’t realized it at first.” 

Tony nodded again, standing at the computers, tapping on the keyboard, “Well, at least you haven’t break these…” 

Steve was looking nervously at the cell, then he turned around and found Tony out from the armor, in jeans and black tank top. He saw the light scratch on his arm. 

“It seems that the gas was controlled from another room- or a random laptop, for all I know… you ok there, Cap?” Tony asked, looking back at him for a sec, “Sorry for the formal clothing, but I was busy when SHIELD called. New perks for the defense of the world and stuff, you know. My lab definitely need some new windows, I was melting under that table…” 

“Can you please go back in the suit?” 

Tony turned around, a bit for that _please_ , a bit for curiosity, but the tense look on the soldier’s face stopped him from being an idiot. At least from being a big one.

“It’s not safe right now.” Added Steve. 

“You haven’t done anything yet.” 

“I wasn’t doing anything even when I broke Bruce’s arm and cracked your suit.” Steve said, “It’s not about what I want to do. Even just trying to help, I could hurt you or someone else.” 

“Steve…” 

“I’m asking you, Tony. Can you do me a favor and listen this time?” Steve tried to keep his Captain’s tone to the limit: he knew too well how Tony Stark was allergic to orders, and how he could become attract to dangerous situations in which he could have fun, but this was not the case. He still felt a shiver remembering the crack of Bruce’s arm in his hand and that was not funny at all. 

Tony stared at him for a moment then, pointing a finger at him, he said, “Just because you asked nicely.” And get back into the suit that closed around him, “I’m not comfortable now, know that. It’s hot in here, dammit…” he snorted, back on tapping on the keyboard. 

Steve took a breath of relief and stood there, in front of the cell. After a bit he asked, “You found something?” 

“I don’t have a name for the gas, but from this test it seems to work without doing any harm. You feel pain somewhere?” 

“No. Only a headache when I was in the cell but was just for a moment.”

“I’ll send the info to Bruce… we’ll have to go back in New York sooner or later, Steve. I need my magic stuff to- oh.” 

“What?” Steve made a step forward. 

“Hum… here says that the gas was actually created for the Hulk and the duration of it could be some hours…” 

“That means?” 

“Well, you’re not Bruce…”

“No, I’m not.” 

Iron Man turned to him, “That means that the dose was pretty strong. On you, will probably work for more time than that. Despite your American’s super powers.” Tony watched through the helmet’ screen the worried look that appeared on Steve face, “In any case, it’s not permanent, so yay?” 

“Not so yay to me.” 

Tony hold back a laugh, “You’re already joking about it. I guess you’re doing just fine.” He said, checking some last thing on the computers. 

Steve watch him for a moment, then looked in the other room and saw a shadow. “Stay here.” He said, moving silently to the door: a woman was taking something from a box, a gun on the back, in her belt. He grabbed the shield but stopped himself from throwing it. Breathing deeply, he leave it on his back and got closer to her: with a fast movement, he took the gun from her and jumped back when she suddenly turn around, “Forgot something?” he asked. 

She stared at him, clearly unsure of what to do: was a young woman, long brown hair and dark eyes, in some kind of military big jacket, similar to the one the enemies they have fought before were wearing. 

Steve suddenly felt worried when he saw her smile. 

“So you took the gas, uh? How was it?” she asked, taking some step against him. 

_Dammit_. Steve took a step back, gun still low, “I think you know that already so please, ma’am, don’t force me to show off.” 

“Well, that’s intriguing.” She came closer. 

“That joke should’ve been mine.” Said Tony, stepping next to the Captain, “And you just ruined it. Well done. Who are you?” 

She smiled and raised her eyebrows, “Just someone passing by.”

“Of course. Come on, you come with us.” 

“I don’t think so.” She threw something on the floor and a cloud of smoke exploded between them. 

Steve covered both of them with the shield, but accidentally pushed Tony, making him smash on the ground, “Damn- Tony you ok?” 

“Ugh… thanks for that…” 

“I was trying to cover… sorry.” He tried to help him stand, but stopped and stand back. 

“I’m fine, don’t worry…” Tony got up, “I’ll follow her, you- just try not to kill me with a hug.” He sighed, flying through the corridor, followed by a sad and ashamed Steve that ran behind him. 

Steve come out in the parking just in time to see Tony fly up and he followed fast, running through the parking’s road that lead him back on the plaza from where he and Clint jumped off, and there he stopped: lots of people were running around from the city’s streets now, panic in every face. Steve looked up, “You can see her?” 

“JARVIS, find that woman.” Snorted Tony flying over the zone scanning the citizens. 

“On the right, Sir. Close to the fountain.” Said JARVIS. 

“I’m on it.” Said Steve, running. 

“Steve maybe you shouldn't-” 

“We just have to stop her.” Steve avoid touching anyone until he reached the fountain and jumped on the top, looking around… and spotted the woman aiming a gun at him: he raise the shield and the bullets collide with it a second later. 

“You’re mine now.” Tony descended fast down and shot to the ground at her feet to stop her.

“Tony, you’re only creating more panic!” Yelled Steve, jumping down. 

“Civilians, please, GET OUT OF THE WAY!” Tony landed hard and aimed his hands against the girl, “Now, can we finish it here or-” 

The woman smiled and shot again, running through the people. 

“Don’t play the deaf with me, you little-” 

“Look,” Steve was still running to him, “that car.” And they both saw a group of men, weapons in hands, waiting, “They want to kill her?” 

“Or save her. Come on, I’ll stop her, you take care of the car.” Said Tony flying away. 

Steve nodded and breath for a second before ran to the car, shielding the bullets, and then hit it with the shield: the car jumped and fell upside down. He looked at the unconscious men and turn around, “She won’t leave with them.” 

“Yeah. She’ll leave with those.” 

He heard the annoyed tone of Iron Man. Looking closely, he spotted another car not far away and the woman was almost there. “Can you stop her?” 

“I’m trying-” Something suddenly hit Tony and he grasped against a tree’s branches, “…snipers too now?” 

Steve climbed on a car’s roof, throwing the shield that flew at full speed, crashing into the car, pushing it some meters away, on the edge of the plaza. The Captain could only gasp and start running. 

The woman was down, trying to get up, but the car was sliding over her. 

Tony took her away before the car could kill her, but two men were still inside. 

Steve reached for it but the car was already falling, crashing three floors down. 

“Now- please, can you- can you stop?” Tony was saying to the woman that was punching and kicking the suit, “Cap… Cap, you ok?” he asked landing down. 

“I- I have to go down there. We have to help them.” 

“What? Wait, we-” 

“I can’t wait!” Steve pushed him away and regret it a second too late: Tony flew away, hitting hard on the ground again and the woman screamed in pain falling with him, scaring the soldier even more. 

“Ow... this is getting ridiculous…” 

“I’m sorry. I’m-”

“I know, blame the gas and- PLEASE shut up, it’s nothing!” groaned Tony at the woman that was still screaming. 

“She’s hurt?” 

“You stay away from me, you fucking monster!” She screamed, grabbing her own shoulder. 

Tony saw Steve flinch and step back, “Like you aren’t responsible for all this mess.” He said bitterly to her, trying to stand, still grasping her wrist. 

“He was already a monster! Like that green one that work with you!” 

“Oh, because you’re such a lovely woman devoted to the peace of the world, UH?”

Steve sighed, “Tony, come on-“ 

“I’m still human!” 

“A human that hurt God knows how many people today!” 

“And how many HE killed today?” 

“We’ll add another name to the list if you don’t SHUT YOUR MOUTH!” Yelled Tony. 

“Sir, SHIELD’s Agents in coming.” Said JARVIS. 

“About time.” 

Steve follow his gaze and saw different cars and another helicopter approaching. When it landed, the agents starts coming out and helping people, taking the woman away. He stayed still, not sure of what to do, saying to the staff that no, he wasn’t hurt but need help for a strange intoxication. 

“He’s fine.” Tony was saying walking to the plane, “I’ve sent the info to Doctor Banner already, we just have to-“ 

Steve breathed relieved, then noticed a SHIELD’s operative preparing a syringe and approaching him, “What is that?” 

“Just something to keep you calm during the flight, Captain.” 

He frowned, “I don’t think is-” he grabbed her wrist calmly, but she yelped and jumped back anyway, keeping the hurt arm with the other. “Sorry! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-” 

“It’s for your own good, Captain.” Said someone behind him. 

Steve felt a needle in the neck and turn around, pushing the agents away with actual anger now, “I said I don’t-” his vision was becoming blurry but he saw the agent fell against some other people, all of them falling to the ground. 

“What are you doing? HEY!” 

Steve heard Tony’s voice somewhere but then another needle hits him and he couldn’t do anything but fall on the knees, a hand on the neck and the other on the floor for balance.

“Stop it! He’s not-”

Steve closed his eyes, still hearing Tony's angry voice before something hit him on the back of the head and make him fall unconscious on the ground. 

.-.-.-.

“…and you can’t continue to prevent others from doing their job.” 

“If they do a shitty job, I’ll stop them every day. What kind of job was that, anyway?” 

“He was a threat, you couldn’t-” 

“He wasn’t.” 

“Have you saw what he did to our staff? Or to Doctor Banner and agent Barton?” 

“It’s not his fault! My God, I told you already, Bruce and the others knows as well, he didn’t meant to hurt anyone.” 

“We can’t risk losing control over him.” 

“Yeah, right, as if he could ever be your propriety.”

“He kind of is.” 

“He’s not. Hey… HEY, don’t you dare-” 

Steve slowly opened his eyes hearing something crashing not far away. His vision was still a bit blurry. 

“Stark, leave this room, NOW.” 

“I will. With Steve.” 

“We can take care of him.”

“Oh, I bet you can.” 

“You are not authorized to stay here-” 

A door closed.

“Well, Agent Hill, you’ll have to come here and drag me out by yourself.” 

“My God, Stark… are you serious?” 

“Call Fury if you want. I’d like to talk to him about what I saw.” 

“They were doing what they had to. You know that, don’t play the good samaritan now.” 

“Wasn’t me who drugged and beat him like some kind of wild animal.” 

“He needed help-“ 

“He need to be treated like a human being. He’s not a fucking experiment you can play with.” 

Steve blinked on the gray metal ceiling, confused at the serious and angry tone of Iron Man, not really following all the words. He tried to get up, but was hard… really hard. 

“No one here think that he is-”

“Good, then let’s keep it that way. I’ll stay here to watch over him. You try to send in here someone else with those damn syringes again and I’ll crash this plane down myself.”

Steve finally manage to turn on his side and then half seated. He heard some steps coming closer then agent Hill saying, “Be careful.” So he looked up: Tony was a step away from him, in jeans and tank top again; they both were in a room that he knew was one of the SHIELD medic’s section and Maria Hill was standing outside the glass door, staring at them with a serious look. “What happened?” he asked with a low voice. 

“You were-” 

“We’re taking you home, Captain.” Said Maria, “We left thirty minutes ago from the battlefield and you were sedated-“ 

“Drugged.” Tony said between some cough. 

“to allow our staff to take care of you and take you to New York without incidents.” Continued Maria Hill, “I understand that the treatment wasn’t really gentle, but we were worried about your actual condition.” 

“Yeah, so just stab the soldier in the back because, sure, you’re _worried_.” 

“Tony…” 

“Tony _what_?” He said staring at him in disbelief, “Have you forgot what they did to you?” 

“No, but I remember what I did to them as well.” Steve looked back at the agent, “I’m sorry if I hurt someone, but try to sedate me was a bit… unexpected.” 

“I’m sorry about that. They should’ve wait for you to come in here and talk to me first.” Said Maria, “Can you assure me that the situation is under control?” 

“My God…” 

“Yes, it is.” Answer Steve, trying to ignore Tony, “I just tend to- break things, but I don’t... I won’t _hulk-out_. Is more about just physical control again.” 

Maria Hill stared at him for a moment and then nodded, “Alright. I trust your judgment. We’ll be in the city in two hours.” She then turned to the other, “Stark, if you please…” 

“No, I don’t please right now. See ya later.” 

She breathed deeply and walked away. 

Steve stayed sat on the little bed, then looked at the other, “You should leave.” 

“Not today.” Tony took something from the table, then come closer to him, “Test on this.” 

Steve stared a moment at the metal glass before grab it and crumpling it in a second. He looked away, leaving it on the bed. 

“Still on gas, then. Ok.” Tony sighed, sitting on a chair, taking a StarkPad that he furiously started to use. 

Steve looked at him for a moment, then asked, “You ok?” 

“Mh? Me? Yeah, fine.” Tony looked up at him only for a second, “Just saw some idiots beat and drug Captain America for no reason, treating him like a beast but aside that, everything’s fine.” 

The other breathed slowly, “’Guess I kind of overreacted…” 

“Are you serious?” 

“Was just a tranquilizer.” 

“They drugged you. And hit you.” 

“They had all the reasons for it…” Steve touched the side of his head and groaned a bit in pain, “but a little warning could come in handy next time.”

“You- Steve you really- I’m speechless right now. I really am.” Tony left the Pad on the table, crossing his arms with a shrug, staring at him. 

Steve looked back, “What?” 

“Stay with me for a sec, would you? They drugged you apparently for no reason,” 

“There was a reason.”

“then one of them hit you with a gun-“ 

“So was a gun…” 

“and they took you on the plane, ready to drug you again instead of trying to understand what the hell was wrong with you, and now you’re telling me that all of this is fine to you?” 

“I was a danger, you know that. I still am.” 

“But you’re not going crazy, for God sake! You’re not- you’re not a Hulk in stars and stripes!” 

“They didn’t know that.”

“Yes they did. I told them myself.”

Steve looked at him fairly surprised, “It wasn’t something so serious. I mean, yeah, the syringes worried me at first but… was for keep everyone safe.”

“They could’ve just bring you in here. They needed to do only that.” Said Tony, walking around the little room. 

“Why are you doing such a drama about it?” 

“Because you’re not a-” Tony stopped and looked at him before shaking his head, “It was something I didn’t want to see again. It happened already when they found you in the ice, the same cold treatment, moving you here and there, testing and all that stuff while you were unconscious. It’s something I don’t want to repeat and-” 

Steve stared at him, blinking, then he put a hand on his side and sighed. 

“Sir, I think Captain Rogers has been shot.” Came JARVIS’ voice from the Pad.

“And you’ve been shot too. I don’t know what to say anymore…” 

“It’s just a scratch already- really.” Steve raised a hand to prevent him to come closer, “Don’t worry about it.” 

“I worry about it, seeing that I’m the ONLY ONE worried about it. Let me see.” 

“I really don’t want to hurt anyone else today-” 

“And I agree with that. Come on, you just have to-” Tony saw him shook his head, moving away from him, “Steve, SHIELD’s staff can probably watch you bleeding to death, but I’m not.” 

“I don’t think it’s a good idea.” 

“You’re a soldier, you can stay still for a bit, right? Because you have to do just that.” 

“That _what_?” 

“Nothing. Do nothing: don’t move so you won’t break my arm or any other bone of my body. It’s kind of simple.” He saw the soldier staring, unsure, so he sighed saying, “You can trust a member of your team for five minutes? Or it’s so terrible not being in control of everything for once?” 

Steve face change to pure surprise and then a frown appear, “I trust you… and the team, but I don’t trust myself at the moment.” 

“I’ll trust you enough for both.” Tony stepped forward, “Ok?” 

The other nodded slowly and lowered his arms, trying to stay completely still. 

Tony checked the cut on his forehead, then opened the suit, looking at his side and release a breath, “It’s really just a scratch.” 

“Told you.” 

“Hold on, I think I saw-” Tony got back at the table and took some bandages and alcohol, trying to clean the first cut; he looked down at Steve for a moment and laugh softly, “A bit tense, Captain?” 

“Knowing that I could kill you by accident in any moment is not the most chilling feeling.” Sighed the other, staring ahead. 

“You won’t.” 

“I can’t control my strength, Tony, I told you it’s not about-” Steve flinched a bit feeling his hand on the hip and almost grab his arm, but manage to stop with a even more tense movement. 

“Sorry.” Said Tony with his hand still brushing on the Captain’ suit. 

Steve breathed deeply and nodded, grabbing the edges of the bed, immediately bending the metal. “This starts to be embarrassing.” He sighed, dropping them on the bed. 

“Just a bit…” Tony smiled and touched his side again and again he jumped. He looked at him, “Don’t tell me…”

“Can you stop that?” 

“Oh, please don’t tell me…” 

“Tony-” Steve jumped again, trying not to smile. 

“Captain America have laughing spots! What a time to be alive.” 

“Really amazing. You done?” Said Steve, trying to move away. 

“Ok, ok… don’t move, I have to cover it. Hold on.” Still smiling, Tony put a big plaster on the scratch, not being able to stop himself from tinkle him again. 

“I really hate you right now.” Snorted Steve, standing up, buttoning his suit. Then turned against him and smiled a tired smile, “But thanks for the help.”

“Anytime.” Giggled Tony, sitting on the bed. 

“Where’s your suit, by the way?” 

“There.” 

Steve looked outside and saw the Iron Man suit standing not far from the door; he looked back at him “Why you left it there?” 

“Well, stop them from drug you again wasn’t easy and fast.” Tony sat better, back against the wall, “I wasn’t expecting them to use it again.” 

Steve saw the serious look on his face and asked, “You really don’t trust them.” 

“Do you?” 

The Captain shrug a bit, “I don’t have much of a choice. From the moment I was out from the ice, SHIELD was the only thing I could rely on now.” 

“We don’t count?” 

“I didn’t meet any of you before New York’s attack.” Steve smiled a bit, “You saw me, though. You said you were there while I was still in the ice.” 

“Yeah… let’s say I didn’t have much of a choice either.” 

Steve raised his eyebrows, unimpressed. 

Tony laughed a bit, “Ok. Ok, I could’ve probably just left and never come back for the Avengers party, but I was curious.” He said, “You know that Starks can’t lose this kind of opportunities. And didn’t turn out so bad, in the end.”

“No, it didn’t.” Steve nodded slowly. Closing his eyes, he placed a hand on the table, cracking it, but at least managed not to fall. 

“You’re still on the drug…” 

He heard Tony coming closer, “A bit… that’s strange.” 

“They didn’t tell me what it was.” Some steps and a hand on his shoulder, “You lost blood too. Come on big guy, back to bed.” 

“Tony…” Steve slowly stepped back, “Can you at least try to understand that even if I don’t want to hurt you, I could do it by accident?” 

“If you don’t do anything, we’ll be fine.” 

“It’s not-” Steve felt the other dragging him away, “You like to risk your life way too much, you know that?” 

“Yeah, you’re not the first person to say that. Lay down.” 

Steve sighed and obeyed, but didn’t managed to avoid grabbing lightly at his side when he fell down on his back, dragging Tony on top of him: suddenly he was awake and in full alert again, “You ok? Tony are you-“ 

“Fine… but you seems to be made of iron more than my suit.” Tony placed a hand on his chest and the other on the bed under them, trying not to be completely sprawled on him, “Can you…?” he put a hand on the arm that was still hugging him. 

“I don’t want to hurt you.” 

“You just have to lift your arm. Steve don’t panic on me, please… because I’m kind of pretty close now…” 

“I’m trying.” 

“And your hand is over my spine…” 

“You’re not helping!” 

“Ok. Ok, sorry. Take your time.” Tony tried hard not to laugh at the serious and worried look on Steve’s face while, eyes close, he was suddenly so focused on trying not to move. Tony felt the hand twitching on his back, “Well, you’re not killing me, so I guess the drug’s effect is fading.” 

“Have you any idea of how hard I’m trying not to move?” 

“We have a hard situation here, uh?” 

Steve sighed at the smart-ass tone of the inventor, “Please, this is really not the moment for-” he opened his eyes feeling Tony's hand at the sides of his face and stared in surprise at his eyes close while he slowly lean down and kiss him. Steve blinked several times before shut his eyes as well when Tony’s tongue come forward, testing his, and the soldier slowly lifted his arm, stopping half way to his face.

Tony pulled away, smiling ironically, “You really just needed the right incentive to move. What a dog…” he smiled, staring at the Captain’s face, now flushed of bright red. 

Steve looked at him almost out of breath, “T-that’s my line.” 

“Oh really?” 

“You’re the one taking advantage of the situation.” 

Tony huffed a laugh, “As if you don’t like it this way.” He said, slowly sliding a hand down Steve body, “And you really do.” 

“I don’t.” 

“You do.” 

“No. I don’t.” Steve took a breath, staring at the brown eyes of the other, now so close and dark with desire like he never saw them before, “I don’t like- not being able to do the same.” 

Tony stared at him for a moment, then smiled a bit, “Sorry.” He said, kissing him again, a sweet, quick kiss, “You still need to rest.” And move to stand up.

“Hey...” 

Tony stopped half way, looking at him. 

“It wasn’t- this was…” 

Tony smiled and said, “Sleep. I’ll watch over you until we’re back home.” 

Steve breathed slowly and closed his eyes again, thinking that he rarely have heard someone say those words to him in his life. 

.-.-.-.

When Steve opened his eyes, this time he was in one room of the infirmary at the Avenger’s Tower: he knew it was because Bruce took care of him and the others in those rooms multiple times. 

“AND YOU THOUGHT WAS THE RIGHT REASON TO DRUG HIM?” 

Steve almost jumped in the bed, quickly sitting on it, turning to the door: that was Bruce almost-Hulk voice. 

“NO, we’ll take care of him, BACK OFF.” Another pause then Bruce again, “If you want to test my patience, please, try come here for a visit. I’m sure the other guy can’t wait to say what HE thinks about all this mess.” 

Steve blinked, perplexed, then he heard a low laughing and saw Clint enter the room still smiling. “Clint.” 

He looked up and smiled more, “Hey, finally awake.” He said coming closer, “How’re you feeling?” 

“I’m fine…” he checked the archer but found only a plaster on his face, “And you? You’re ok?” 

“Yeah, nothing to worry about. Just a-” 

“YOU WILL TELL ME WHAT THAT CRAP WAS RIGHT NOW OR I SWEAR I’M GOING TO THROW YOU ALL FROM A WINDOW.” 

They both turned again to the door. “Yeah, Bruce is- Tony told us what SHIELD did to you after we left. Bruce didn’t take it very well… none of us did.” 

“We’re back… from how long?” 

“You guys landed uhm-” Clint checked the clock on the wall, “Half hour ago. Tony was with you and Bruce kinda turn into the Hulk listening they drugged you.” 

Steve sighed, “I told Tony already, wasn’t so terrible. They just-” 

“They can’t do something like that to us. Sure as hell not to you.” Said Clint with a serious tone. 

Captain America looked at him with a little smile, trying to stand when the door slammed open. 

“Unbelievable. I can’t even think of- why you’re here?” Asked Bruce to Clint, then looking to Steve, “And why you’re up?”

“I was bored waiting.” Said Clint. 

“I just woke up…” Said Steve, “Bruce, can you… can you try to calm down a bit? You’re- uhm…” 

“You look a bit greenish, Doc.” Nodded Clint. 

“I’m not.” 

“Bruce…” Steve sat down, trying not to go there and place a hand on him, “I’m fine. We’re all fine, don’t worry.” 

“The SHIELD drugging you it’s not fine. It’s not fine if they treat you as an enemy. Clint, you have to rest, go back to bed.” 

“Come on, I’m fine.” 

“They did it just to prevent me from hurt someone else. You know I was dangerous.” 

“That’s not the point. I don’t care, Clint, you’re still hurt.” 

“It’s nothing.” 

“Who’s the doctor here?” 

“But-” A loud crack make them both turn to the soldier. 

Steve was standing, a hand on the bedside table, now broken. He sighed and leave it alone, then looked at them, “Clint, we’ll talk later. Let me speak with Bruce.” 

Clint sighed but nodded, leaving the room.

Bruce took a deep breath and sat on the nearby chair, passing a hand on his face.

“You’re ok?” 

He smiled sadly, “I should be the one asking.” Looking up, he found the soldier staring at him with concern. “And you should be angry as well.” He added looking down. 

“I was, at the beginning, but then… they were only trying to stop me from hurt them. You know wasn’t safe, and Tony knew it too. Someone made a mistake, that can happen, but I am fine. Tony’s fine too… everything’s fine.” 

“If this is how they help us…” 

“You better that anyone else can understand what could happen if someone like me, or you, lose control, Bruce.” 

“But you were in control.” Bruce said with a nervous voice, “You’re not even half of the monster that I am, and they didn't even thought about talking to you before put you down.”

“You’re not a monster.” 

“A green, angry, crazy giant sounds better?” 

Steve smiled a bit, “You have control over it now…I don’t. I was surprised too about SHIELD methods, but probably was for the better. And Agent Hill already apologize.”

“Kill first, talk later. Nice method indeed.” Bruce shook his head, looking at him, “Maybe, and I say maybe, was for the better, but they didn’t need to attack you. I know, two agents got hurt, but you were just defending yourself.” 

“Not like that.” Steve sighed. 

“I understand that, but I’ll talk with Fury anyway. Tony is already trying to contact him.” 

“There’s no need to-” 

“I remember pretty well how people treated me when I was- when I wasn’t in control. I just want to know if I have to be ready to live the same thing once again.” Bruce got up, “Thinking about you in my place it's so absurd…” he checked the cut on his forehead and saw him flinch, so he stopped, “Sorry. Doctor’s instinct.” 

“I know, don’t apologize. Tony said that I just have to stay still, so… go on.” 

Bruce smiled a bit, “He stayed with you all the time. Didn’t see him so angry in a while.” He removed the plaster: the cut was already gone, “And he told me you were hurt on your side.” 

“Was nothing, he took care of it.” 

“Yeah, he told me that too.” Bruce snorted a laugh.

“Any news about the gas?” 

“It seems to be temporary. Was studied to work on me. On you will probably last a bit longer. Despite the serum, from what I saw.” He stared at him for a moment, then said, “Steve if it wasn’t for you, I would be the hunted, crazy monster now, and that could’ve been way much worse… so thank you for threw me out of that cell.” 

Steve nodded with a smile, “Don't mention it.” 

“Well… I’ll go back on the lab and see if I can find something else about the gas. The drug SHIELD gave you should be gone by now and I’m happy about it but…” he looked at the broken bed table, “Be careful, ok? We’ll be just outside if you need something.” 

Steve nodded, “Thanks.” He saw him walk away, “Bruce…”

“Yes?” 

“Tony will be back or… he’s really waiting for Fury to come back in town?” 

“He can try, but I don’t think they’ll let him stay at the SHIELD HQ.” Bruce smiled ironically, “He’ll be back soon.” And left.

Steve thought about the kiss they shared on the plane and sighed: it was probably just a _Stark-way_ Tony decided to use, surely most for fun than to actually help him to calm down... even if he wasn’t really that calm while Tony’s lips where on his, he’s body all over him… 

“Ugh.” Steve drop the face on his hands, trying not to run along with those memories too much. 

 

Tony come back at the Tower after dinnertime, nervous and annoyed. He throw the gray jacket on a table of the lab, finding no one there, “JARVIS, where’s everyone?” 

“Doctor Banner is upstairs Sir, a call from Director Fury.” 

“Good. At least someone managed to talk to him…” he looked at the room where he had left Steve that afternoon and saw the door ajar, “Where’s Steve?” 

“In his room for medical control.” 

“Isn’t Bruce, so medical control by who?” 

“A SHIELD’s doctor.” 

Tony left the tie half loosened and walked to the room like a train: he found a girl next Steve’s bed, all focused on a syringe that was using close to his arm; the soldier seemed asleep, face turned the other way. Tony walked fast behind her and grabbed her wrist, “What are you doing?” he asked, scaring the woman that almost yelled. 

“What- Mr. Stark what-” 

“I’m the one asking. WHAT are you doing?” 

“Tony.”

He looked down: Steve was clearly awake, looking at him in confusion. Tony didn’t leave her and the glare become even more nervous, “Answer me.” 

“It’s just a checkup-” 

“Tony, come on…” 

“What kind of checkup? Doctor Banner is taking care of him. Why you’re here?” 

“He told me to-” 

“Tony.” Steve almost put a hand on his arm and stopped again, but the movement caught the inventor’s attention for a second, “You’re hurting her. Let her go, come on.”

After a moment, he obeyed, still staring at her. 

“Bruce was here with her a minute ago.” Said Steve, “He got a call and left her to take a sample of my blood.” 

Tony looked at the woman that looked back at him with a hard face, keeping her hand with the other. He breathed slowly and said, “Sorry.”

She seemed to appreciate the effort, but just nodded, then looked at the soldier, “I’ll be back later.” 

“Thanks.” He saw her leaving and when the door closed, he looked up, “What was that?” 

“Nothing.” 

“You almost hit her.” 

“I wouldn’t. I saw the syringe was empty.” 

“Oh really?” 

“Late, but- I saw it.” 

Steve stared at him for a moment, “You were scared that she was drugging me again.” 

“After what I saw, can you blame me?” 

“We’re home now, Bruce and the others are here too and I’m not a kid. Stop worrying about me.” 

“Well, I can’t!” Tony’s voice suddenly raised and Steve was so surprised that he actually didn’t managed to say anything. 

Tony, on his part, shook his head and sat on the bed next to him, a hand running over his face. “How can you not be worried about yourself? How can you not- do you understand that if I wasn’t there with you, right now we would have absolutely no idea of where they could’ve took you?” he said after a bit, looking at him, “They would keep drugging you for who knows how long, and we couldn’t do anything about it. You understand that?” 

Steve moved his legs out of the bed, sitting in front of him, “I know that, but I know that I was dangerous too. It’s SHIELD, not Hydra, Tony. You are part of it too…” 

“I’m not. I am part of the Avengers. That’s it.” 

“And we are part of the SHIELD. They came looking for us, they keep us updated and help us if-” he saw him smile ironically and sighed, “Ok, maybe they don’t always help us in the right way, but we work for them- I work for them, and I trust them. Everyone can made a mistake. I think I own them at least that.” 

“You own them nothing.” Tony keep his eyes down, then look up and saw him staring at him with a patience smile. “I know what Bruce has been through, ok? You’ve read those files? Because I did and wasn’t a pleasant reading.” 

“That wasn’t actually SHIELD.” 

“Yeah, just normal human authority. So you have an idea of what they will do if they suddenly turn against you.” 

Steve sighed, “I appreciate your concern, but there’s no need for it.” 

“Then don’t make me see you like that.” Tony saw him tilt his head a bit, unsure. “Don’t let them treat you like- like you’re not a person, like you’re a SHIELD’s propriety.”

Steve blinked, feeling a warm sensation spreading in his chest. “Won’t happen again,” he said quietly, then breathed slowly, “I would hug you, if I could.” He added, laughing a bit.

“Well, I can.” Tony moved forward and hugged him, “And you can just take it.” 

Steve tried to blink away whatever he had in his eyes, and laughed a kind of nervous laugh, “You really like to tease me, don’t you?” he said, trying to keep his arms down.

“You said…” started Tony, without letting go, “While we were coming home, you said to Hill that was just about physical control again…” 

“It was.” 

“Why _again_?” 

“I thought you’ve read all my files.” 

“I did. That’s why I’m asking.”

Steve took a deep breath, “Right after I became Captain America, I had this super strength and all, but... it was all kind of sudden and it took me awhile to deal with it. Even back then, I’ve break a lot of things… and hurt someone if they got me by surprise.” He sighed at the memory, “Didn’t happened very often, but I tried to focus on my duties, keeping some distance and slowly I managed to control it and get used to it.” 

Tony kept his gaze on the bed, tightening his grip a bit. 

Steve took a deep breath, “That’s why I can’t blame SHIELD or people that call me monster. I know I am not like Bruce, but at the eyes of a normal person, I am not actually human either. I mean, you said that yourself, once-” he shut up when Tony moved back, kissing him again. 

“That’s on me, I know.” Tony said, hands on his shoulder, staring at his lips and then in those blue eyes, “And I was wrong. You’re not a monster more than I am… and you’re more human than lots of human beings that I know.” 

Steve said nothing, staring back at him with a sad, little smile. 

“And when the fear you're feeling now will be gone, I swear you won’t have a one damn reason to not touch me all the time you want, wherever you want. I’m not scared and I’ll never be.” He added and smile at the blush on the soldier’s face. 

“You’re still risking a lot, you know?” Steve said in a low voice. 

“You're worth it.” 

Steve felt his breath stop for a second, then he moved forward, keeping Tony’s head in his hands, kissing him fiercely and hard, hearing him moan in surprise, and almost making him fall back, and then... “TONY!” 

“GOD what!?” he screamed back, jumping a bit.

Steve was completely still, hands at the sides of his head, looking at him in terror, “I didn’t hurt you?” 

“You wha- oh.” Tony put his hands on his, then smiled a bit, “The gas effect is gone I guess.” 

“You knew?” 

“No. I’m actually surprised that my head is still in one piece- oh, come on...” Tony laughed, watching Captain America lower his head, almost feeling the fear fading away from him, “Hey… Steve, its ok, don’t worry.” 

Steve looked up at him again, slowly passing a hand through his brown, short and messy hair. He breathed slowly, trying to find the right words, the right way to say what he was feeling… 

Tony huffed a laugh, “Shut up and kiss me.” He said with a smirk and Steve just do that, grateful that Tony was always ready to help him out when in need.  
.  
.  
.  
END

**Author's Note:**

> _-Sorry for any mistakes & Thanks for reading-_


End file.
